It All Started
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It all started with the alcohol. At a celebratory party, Riku drinks too much and finds himself attracted to an unlikely person. Axel/Riku


**AN: They're all of age, ok? I'm not condoning underage drinking here. Prompt number 29 - "Alcohol".**

It all started with the alcohol. Things like this, I find, usually do. I don't know how much of the stuff had been poured down my throat, but I reckon it was a lot. Definitely more than I'm used to drinking, though that isn't really saying much.

Anyway, it was our big, celebratory, we beat the darkness party. Everybody was there, and there was a lot of loud music, people dancing, couples sneaking off to do unmentionable things together; you get the idea, I'm sure. Roxas and Sora were the first to leave, even though Sora was the big hero of the hour. Kairi muttered something poisonous-sounding about teenage boys and too much testosterone, but she can't exactly say much now, or she's being hypocritical. She was next to sneak out, with Naminé, of all people. Makes me glad I don't have a Nobody of my own, or I'd probably be having sex with it as we speak. Still, seeing as my two best friends had abandoned me for something more interesting, I decided to risk my chances on the dance floor. I figured I'd be pretty safe now Sora had gone – he's like a maniac whenever he hears music, and it's dangerous to get too close. What I hadn't counted on was him. Axel.

I'm still not certain of all the details that allow him to be here with us – I'm pretty certain he died somewhere along the way, but it isn't really important any more. He's here, and that's that.

Anyway, I was on the dance floor, when somebody's hands came to rest on my hips. The other person was behind me, so I didn't know, at the time, who it was. Neither did I particularly care. I wanted to dance, they wanted to dance, and that was good enough. By this time, I was drunk enough not to protest as the dancing got raunchier. I knew, now, that my partner was male, and I was pretty sure it was Axel. Mainly because I could see everyone else, or knew that they'd already left. When he suggested we move things to a more private place, I wasn't about to say no.

We'd barely made it inside when his hands were on me, pulling me into a bruising kiss. I returned it, just as fiercely – I wanted this, needed this. I don't know why, I still don't, because it isn't like me at all to be so spontaneous, so reckless. I blame it on the alcohol. My hands tangled in his spiky red hair as his slid up the back of my T-shirt. Our lips didn't part until both of us were gasping for breath, but that didn't stop us tearing at each other's clothes, trying to get them off as fast as possible. Somehow, we ended up in a bedroom – I didn't know whose, and neither did I care. It had a bed, which meant it would do. Axel practically fell onto it, pulling me down on top of him. Our shirts had long been discarded, but we still had everything else on. Kicking off shoes and socks, we continued our frantic exploration of each other's bodies.

I should have expected it when his hand slid into my boxers, but I didn't, and let out a very undignified noise. He smirked, deliberately moving his hand to see if I'd do it again. I didn't. Instead, I'm pretty sure I groaned, pressing harder against his hand. Whatever I did, it led to the shedding of more clothes.

………………

Later, we lay on some very sticky sheets, limbs entangled, my head on his shoulder.

"Riku?"

It was the first time he'd said my name throughout the whole encounter.

"Hmm?"

"I guess I should be apologising right about now."

"Axel, you didn't exactly drag me in here kicking and screaming. It's my fault just as much as yours."

"No, you were moaning and grinding your hips into mine instead." I couldn't help it, I did exactly that, making him groan and grab hold of my hips. I didn't answer in words; I didn't need to.

"I guess that means you're ok with this."

Understatement of the century, possibly, but there's no way I could ever regret this. I wanted him and I was going to keep him.

**AN: Reviews make the world go round, so click the button and review the story. Please?**


End file.
